Adventure Time: Destiny Awaits
by Story-Times Newspaper
Summary: When Finn wakes up from a strange dream he will embark on the greastest and most dangerous adventure yet
1. Chapter 1:The Dream

Flame Princess frozen, A bunny girl, Bubblegum melted and, The cosmic owl dead. Finn awoke with a gasp "woah...hey Jake I ha-" Finn stopped noticing Jake wasn't there. "Finn your awake I'm making some breakfeast come on" Jake said stretching his head up the ladder. Finn seated himself and started nibbling at the sausages Jake made. "So yeah what was it you were calling me for?" Jake said bringing over a stack of pancakes, "oh yeah I had an epic dream"

"Elaborate" Jake said

"Huh, since when did you start making words?" Finn said not understanding Jake

"Lady got me a vocabulary calender, it means explain dude" Jake replied

"Whatever man" Finn began "ok I was like floating out in nowhere in my PJs. Then it started to form into this like large shadow guy. Everything flashed then going to Flame Queen and Ice King shooting at eachother." Finn paused for dramatic affect

"Well hopefully you have nothing to do with this" Jake said "don't want a redo of last time."

"Whatever man" Finn started again "Then there was this fire wall then bubblegum walked out from the fire and she melted" Finn took a bite of a sausage then continued. "Well the last was odd"

"Well dude don't leave me hangen what happened next" Jake demanded with a big head. "Well there was these shadows of people one looked like a cat then a big bunny and some other guy" Finn finished "woah if only the cosmic owl was there that would be an awesome adventure right dude?" Jake said then started to sip some milk.

"Oh yeah the cosmic owl was dead" Finn added, Jake spit his milk in Finns face for two minutes. "WHAT!...does that mean actually" Jake question rubbing his recently formed chin. They sat there for hours.

_**...**_

Miles away at the Fire Kingdom "Cinniminbon I'll be resting in my room ok" Flame Queen said "I will guard you with my life my princess" Cinnimbon declared. Flame Queen only got a few minutes of rest til "meow" it was kitten sitting at her window. "Oh hi you little cutie, he was wearing a cloak and he was a black and white spotted cat the dot near his eye was completly white.**  
**

Flame Queen was suprised that the cat wasn't engalfed in flames from her touch. "Wow weird cat" she said, the cat started to cough "ahm..yo." The cat greeted squeezing out from Flame Queen's grip then sitting back on the window. "My names mittens and I request some assistants with a little business with the candy kingdom." The cat asked "sure what for" she asked

"Sorry can't tell you its a secret." mittens answered

"What did you say?" she winced at the word

"S-E-C-R-E-T 'secrect'" He spelled out

"Secerts aren't allowed in the Fire Kingdom!" She grunted her hair starting to flare.

"I'm up to date on your stupid law." He said

"Its not stupid, theres never a reason to lie" Flame Queen grunted trying to hold in her anger.

"Secrets keep the world tied together you twit" He stated

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU ROTTEN CAT!" She screamed

"My princess are you ok" Cinnimbon asked coming into check. "DAH!" The cat shouted then Cinabon exploded. Mittens and Flame Queen were covered in his glazing. Flame Queen mushed around in horror. "What happened what did you do?" She said in horror, "don't worry that wasn't Cinabon" Mittens said cuffing a collar onto The Flame Queen putting her under his control.

_**...**_

_"Hey Gunther, do you think Princess Bubblegum would like my new tux" Ice King asked his penguin. "Wank" the penguin answerd, "what Gunther you just don't know fashion.". _

_"Wank" the penguin said_

_"whatever Gunther lets go show Bubblegum."_

_His beard flapped like wings and he flew out the window freezing a bird that flew in his face._

_**...** _

_"Princess" a banana guard said "what do you want I'm busy" she said causing a small explosion. "well theres' someone at the gate asking for you" the guard answered. _

_"Fine I'll be right there" Bubblegum was escorted to the gate by a chariot of gummy horses. She spotted something coming into site it showed a hooded woman holding a sword, The King of ooo ,a cat and, "Flame Princess?" she asked "thats Flame Queen to the likes of you" She demanded. The King of Ooo unrolled a scroll "Princess of the Candy Kingdom" he started "you have broken the law of Ooo for throwing people in the dungeon for your own selfish reason, going against others own beliefs, and uhhh...whatever." He finished "that means I have the right to burn this kingdom to ashes." Flame Queen stated_

_"Yeah I'm gonna go before things go crazy" The King said running at full speed. Flame Queen burst into an inferno about to start her rampage. Bubblegum quickly order the horses to head back to the castle._

_**We hope you liked the story so far so follow us ...and whatever**  
_


	2. Chapter 2:Frost and Flames

Flame Queen burst into an inferno. "Back to the castle immediatly" Bubblegum ordered the gummy horses. The banana guards formed into barriers as the princess fleed past them. Their barrier was proven in effective when Flame Queen fired a typhoon of flames, leaving a huge number of bananas injured and burnt.

The Flame Queen turned her rage to the buildings and citizens. Throwing firey bombs that burst into flames on impact. The gumball guardians activated to defeat the threat, the queen formed into a firey giant shooting cannons of flames at the guardians.

"I have to handle something" Mittens said to the hooded women "see ya".

**_..._**

_"I wonder if I should get here a ring" the Ice King said to himself. __"what the heck is that" the Ice King said. The Flame Queen was burning the Candy Kingdom. __The Ice King flew in to close and attracted attention from the queen of flames. She shot a fire ball at him Ice King barely dodged it. Ice King shot back beams of ice, fighting back fireballs with snowballs._

_In an abandon building rattleballs noticed the gumball guardians defeated on the ground. He dashed into action to quickly sub due the was about to strike the unsuspecting Flame Queen"Don't Interfere" the hooded woman said while blocking his sword. They started there fight with the clashing of their swords. "This is out of control maybe Finn and Jake can help." Bubblegum said then quickly dialed them down._

_"Hola" a shrewdy voice said_

_"What who is this" Bubblegum asked_

_"This is Mittens may I take your order" Mittens said_

_"I need to talk to Finn and Jake get off the phone!" she said furiously_

_"Well then I like your attitude snip" He said then cut her phone cord with scissors._

_I'll have to find another phone thanks to you" She said _

_"I think that doors locked" Mittens said_

_"Ya think" she said _

_"Your pretty brave ya know" Mittens said_

_"What do you mean" Bubblegum questioned _

_"Well your worrying about a door while a normal person is worried about a fireball" Mittens said._

_The Flame Queen shot a cannon of fire at the top of the castle "aaaaaaaahhhhhh" she screamed as she melted through the flames. _

_The Flame Queen punched the Ice King to the ground and he landed in a burning building. She shrank to her normal form and made her hand into a flaming sword to finish the job. "You shouldn't have interfered you old fool." The Flame Queen said approaching. She a lava tear dropping from her eyes, she never wanted to cause this much destruction and misery, but she was still under control. "Please just run away everyone" she pleaded in her mind. _

_Ice King started to hear the crown whisper. _

_"Get up Simon" The crown whisperd_

_"I can't fight much longer" Simon said_

_"She is fire extinguish her you fool" the crown whisperd_

_"Naaaahhh I'm a bit tapped out right now" the Simon said_

_"Fine let me take over" the crown whisperd getting into the drivers seat of his brain._

_The King slowly walked out the fire suprisingly un scard. The Flame Queen swung her sword and The Ice King stopped it with an ice shield. She then threw a punch the Ice King clinched her fist and frost began to form on her arm. The Ice King kicked her down to the ground with an icey leg. The queen lifted herself up from the rubble, she was mindlessly furious she placed her index finger in the air. An orb like the sun formed over her. The whole kingdom staired in horror at the site feeling this was their last site before death._

_She fired the giant orb a the floating Ice King, Ice King's hands glowed in frost he fired a wintery tornado at the orb. The attacks were to even to have effects, they cancelled eachother out. Flame Queen didn't have enough energy for another attack she gasped and wheezed on the ground. The Ice King had plenty more power he shot to beams at her leaving her frozen where she stood._


	3. Chapter 3:After the Storm

**Chapter 3:After the** Storm

**Still following good you'll regret not really...maybe... I don't know**

The mysterious swordsman and rattle balls continue to slash at eachother. Rattle balls is unable to land a blow but the swordsman is as left hmm bleeding out oil and horribly tattered. Rattle balls grew irrated and attack with more force only to be striked on his back by the Swordsmen. "Hmmmm this is growing quite tedious" the mysterious swordsmen turned from the injured Rattleballs. "cuh...cuh...running away so easily you cuh...coward." The Swordsman slicd him in half leaving him with no life that he once had. "Not running away just finishing you quickly."

...

"HOT DANIEL...I always wondered...why no one ever tried eating these people." Mittens wizzed while sipping a puddle of candy on top of a rock of the princesses demolished castle. "I know right now pass me a rock" the swordsmen said and took off its hood, it revealed a HUMAN! A female to be exact she had green hair and hawk like pupils. Mittens passed her a rock and she nawed on it with her sharp teeth.

"So bro whats the next move" Mittens eyes glowed blue and he closed it while rubbing his head. "Well I don't since the princess so she's dead...lets head back to the cave we have time to relax." Mittens said then opening his eyes "lyer you said we'd meet Finn after we destroyed the Candy Kingdom!" The girl screeched "baaahhh don't be such a wet blanket we will." Mittens grew into a giant Cheeta with sharp teeth green eyes and devil like claws and his voice changed. "Hop on I'll take you on my back" Mittens gesture to her to get on. She tapped his hid as she rode on his back.

...

The Ice King had made it back to the Ice Kingdom and clasped onto the floor. The crown used up its power controlling him and needed to regen its energy. Its jewels went gray the Ice King coughed and his body went back to normal. "Hmmm it seems I've dropped into a super insane where I seem normal..." Simon said then looking into a a block of ice. "Or maybe I'm just normal." Simon heard something from behind him and he spotted a penguin staring at him. "Wank" the penguin wanked, "wow being crazy is like being in a hangover why is their penguin a here" Simon said as he dropped to his nees to investigate the creature." Simon scratched his had has he looked at it.

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAANNNNNNNKKKKKK" Gunther screetch and he attacked Simon and a dozen other penguin came to join him. "Aaaaahhhhh get off of me!" Simon screamed it was like pause in time as they all stopped. The Ice Kingdom was rumbling and started melting away. The penguins ran around wanking and panicking. Simon ran around looking for a door but there was no door. "Oh come on I was Insane but I could've installed a door out of here." Simon looked out the window opening and sucked in air then jumped down. He slid down the Ice Castle like a child with a boogie board. He landed in the luckily formed melted ice pool. Simon basked in his survival but was cut of by another rumble. The castle melted into a tsunami and he was caught in the wave.

...

Peppermint Buttler rubbed his head as he rose from the rubble. "Princess...Princess are you ok?" Peppermint Buttler shouted out. Pink slime oozed from the rocks it was Bubblegum melted and weak. "Princess!" Peppermint Buttler gasped as he saw her. The princess coughed as she spoke "Peppermint Butler you have always looked after me with care...I have one request for you." Bubblegum said "anything princess" Peppermint Butler said as he grabbed a puddle of bubblegum in his hand. "I need Finn and Jakes assistance please hurry and get them." Bubblegum pleaded "right away my princess"

...

Meanwhile back at the tree house, "Ok you guys ready" Marceline announced to Finn and Jake ready to help her with a new song. "Hold on why are you holding your guitar like that?" Finn asked, Marceline was holding her guitar up close to her face. "I get better finger action this way...so anyway..."

"Hold move the base down" Finn cut in.

"Just move it down" Jake joined in.

"Ah move the base ah down" Finn continued.

"Just compromise" Jake went on.

"Put it down" Finn argued.

Marceline was getting irritated, but before she could respond they heard a thump on the door. There was a struggle outside "It might be more fans fighting over who talks to you again." Jake joked to Finn "I would be Davey but I'm trying to grow my hair out again" Finn said taking off his hat and rubbing the fuzz on his head.

"Don't worry I'll handle it" Marceline said, She opened the door and hissed at them with her fangs and red and black eyes. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" It was Peppermint Butler and Simon fighting over who would answer the door first. "Simon you're back to normal" Marceline picked him up to his feet and they hugged in their reunion.

"Ohhh no don't worry about me its not like I got scratched in the face" Peppermint Butler said rubbing his eye while tugging on her jeans. "Yo Marceline who the flip is that?" Jake burst, Marceline gestured for Simon to come in Peppermint Butler ran fast to get through the crack of the door.

...

Meanwhile at my I mean Mitten's secret hideout. Mittens was drinking a bottle of milk as he tried to reach the table with his short feet. "Sis sit down we have all the time in the world" Mittens said, "bro come on it just worries me that something went wrong!" The girl worried as she paced around the shag rug. "Remember, releasing The Lich, giving the Ice King the idea of making a computer virus, and of course sending that mutant deer onto the Candy Kingdom she survived them all." The girl rambled on, "Like I said it was a sure kill..." Mittens eyes turned blue as he saw the future. "Ugh I hate it when you're right"

...

"And thats all I remeber" Simon finished telling them about the attack on candy Kingdom. "Woah even though its wrong...thats sounds totally awesome!" Jake said, Everyone shot him down by staring at him. Peppermint Butler was sweating no one was listening to him. "GUYS LISTEN TO ME!" Peppermint Butler shouted to them, "Jeez butler you never said anything" Finn said "whatever the princess needs your help quickly hopefully we haven't wasted to much time" Peppermint Butler yanks and ran out the door holding Finn's hand and the others ran after to follow. Simon was held back by Maceline to stay in the tree house. he was amazed now he was the one being protected.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" Marceline screamed and ran back in to get her umbrella it was still light out.

...

"Woah who knew that Ice King do so much damage if he was in control." Jake whispered to Finn keeping his comment a secret from Marceline. Peppermint Butler put his hand above hist eyes to scan the enviroment. "I think she's over their" Peppermint Butler found a block of blue in the distances. They all gasped when they were up close, it was Flame Queen frozen in a block of ice. "Woah woah, we gotta chizil her out come on Finn help me out" Jake said stretching over and forming his pickaxe hand. Finn put his hand on Jakes shoulder to stop him. "No don't Jake" Finn said with a blank stare at the Queen. "We don't have time for this you guys catch up later" Peppemint Butler grabbed Marcelines hand and yank her to follow.

"Dude whats wrong, what are you talking about" Jake asked

"I've been thinking about some life bizz you know." Finn told him

"Dude stop reading those dating books they mess up your head" Jake argued

"Not that its just maybe its the way its suppose to be" Finn said

Jake stayed silent to listen

"Its nothing personal..."

"It is personal dude even if you don't have feelings for her anymore you still need to save her!" Jaked burst

"Don't worry dude it'll be fine...someone else will come save her right" Finn said sprouting a comforting smile

Finn walked and gestured for Jake to follow. Jake rubbed on the ice when his back was turned. "Don't worry I'll get ya help Flame Princess." Jake said and ran after Finn.

...

"Bonnibel, you're a pile of goo now!" Marceline poked and giggled at her, "get off me Marceline, this is not funny!" Bubblegum wasn't as weak from last time and she had found her crown. "I guess they'll need a new princess" Marceline teased, She grabbed Bubblegum's crown and mockingly dance around with it. It fell off and Peppermint Butler caught it "I thought I said to get Finn and Jake" Bubblegum shouted. Peppermint Butler put her crown back on "I did they just need to catch up right now" PeppermintButler tried to comfort her but she just groaned at it all.

Finn and Jake caught up, when they spotted the princess they joined in on poking the princess. "Listen we'll, Stop poking me...my lab equipment is total'd so we'll need to grab." The princess looked in shock at what was behind them. It was Mittens "Hello princess I believe we have some unfinished business." He was chewing a candy rock as he spoke. "Awwwww man its a cat!" Jake said looking at him with everyone, "Don't worry I got this" Finn said, he poofed out his grass sword and showed his skill while waving it in his face to scare him. Mittens caught his sword "Your swordsmenship is amatuer at best" He said then threw him into a pile of rocks. Jake's hand formed into an axe, He threw it at his neck but was stopped by Mittens little paw. Mittens twisted the axe around like a wind up toy and Jake went into a helicopter until he hit a still standing wall.

Peppermint Butler got a bucket and scooped up the princess. "Marceline hold me we need to get back to the tree house" Peppermint Butler whispered "what about Finn and Jake" Marceline asked. Bubblegum formed a face out of the bucket "I know Finn and Jake Marceline they'll be fine" Marceline nodded her head down in agreement. Marceline hovered passed Mittens; Mittens grew into a Cheeta hand grabbed the vampire queens leg. Jake molded himself around Mittens holding him down. "Marceline get going" Jake said sweating when Mittens was getting out of his grip. Marceline grew wings and dashed off. Mittens broke out of Jakes grip like a rubber band, Jake got quickly to his feet and tried punching Mittens with a giant fist. Mittens dodged it by disapearing in an image of speed and came back and punched Jake down. Mittens stepped on where Jakes bruise and pulled on Jakes hand every econd the pressure getting harder.

Finn regained conciousness and tried slicing Mittens tale; Mittens tale didn't get sliced threw it was like being made of armor. Mittens threw Jake at Finn, Jake weakily got to his fist, Mittens plucked off a nail and it shot Jake like a sharp bullet.

Mittens just stopped Marceline got away and besides he didn't want bloodshed then he disapeared in an image of speed. Jake coughed up blood "Finn we need to get out of here" Jake helped Finn to his feet and they ran off "hurry up he could be back at any second" Jake warned Finn. Jake stopped when they passed the frozen Flame Queen, Finn ran ahead not looking back. Jake quickly ate the ice cube and ran to catch up.

**And another chapter ended keep a look out for other stories by capricorn and zeema I'm man of action**


	4. Chapter 4:Ruid Awakening

**Chapter 4:Ruid Awakening**

Lady Rainicorn was flying to visit Bubblegum only to see the destruction of the Candy Kingdom. "" she gasped, she had thought of the Ice King and flew off for revenge. Well maybe a stern talking to and poke from the horn.

She made it to the Ice Kingdom and gasped at the site it was like a giant soda with Ice cubes in it. She was all of a sudden worried for the Ice King, she hovered down to look at the scene. She scwented when she saw something coming up from the water. Two figures came into site as they floated to the top.

...

Finn and Jake clasped on nto the floor when they made it to the treehouse. "Master Finn Master Jake, I'm sorry we left you guys and I do wish I knew First-Aid." Peppermint Butler apologised, "Finn this is no time to be laying around" Bubblegum complained noticing Finn on the ground. Jake was still outside with the ice cube in his stomach. Marceline smacked the bucket to the ground, "cut it Bonnibel, all of of us need a rest especially from saving your slimey butt!" Marceline beemed. Bubblegum's cheeks shaded red and steam came from her head in irritation.

Lady Rainicorn went to go get Jake Jr. And they headed for the treehouse. "So Mom whats the bunny and cat for" Jake Jr. questioned, "" Lady Ranicorn answered.

Jake stretched his arms into the tree house and placed Finn in his bed he was unconcious. "Marceline I need your help with something" Jake called to her. Jake spat out the ice cube, "what is this thing" Maceline asked rubbing the ice. Jake pushed Macelines hand away "whats with you and touching things today...anyway be careful and use this" Jake handed her a flamethrower. "Now you can't roast it...you gotta flambay" he and Marceline melted the Flame Queen out of the ice block.

...

Flame Queen regain conciousness and found herself with covers on the couch. It was night time Finn, Marceline, Bubblegum, Peppermint Butler where all asleep up stairs. Jake watched out on Flame Queen while Rainicorn tended to his wounds. "Dad what happened up over there" Jake Jr. asked, she was worried for her father she never thought she'd see him like this. "Its ok honey I'm fine" Jake noticed Flame Queen was awake. "But more importantly what happened to you" Jake asked they all looked over to listen. Flame Queen told them all she remembered. Finn yawned from up stairs, he was sleeping walking as he climbed down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen with no one making a sound.

Now as for the two figures I was talking about. Fionna woke up to strange faces she tried recognizing everyone "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!" Fionna screamed causing Jake to fall back. "Hold on chill out her" Jake tried holding her back but was just punched down by Fionna. She grabbed Cake still sleeping, she accidenlty ran in the kitchen and saw the face of sleep walking Finn. She panicked and slapped him in the face "OWWWWWWW!" Finn awoken. Fionna pulled out a crystal and it formed into a diamond sword, Finn poofed up his grass sword. They where in a face off trying to stare eachother down. A hand pinched Fionna's neck "shhhhhhh...shhhh... Everyboby quiet, everbody quiet now" Marceline whispered til she passed out. "Told ya Mom never bring rodients in the house" Jake Jr. Quipped

...

Mittens was back athe hideout thinking of another timeline plan. "Should we hack into Bmo and make him make us ice cream" Ok thats it I'm tired of saying the girl her name is Mendy. Mendy was making up wacky ideas, Mittens eyes were blue as he searched threw timelines. "Looks like we'll have to attack directly sis, there's no way around it" Mittens said.

...

Jake was in the form of a fat dog keeping Fionna and Cake from attacking again they where still alseep. Finn through the whole night kept suddenly waking up and poofing is sword out. Cake had reached how long she would sleep in the morning and her eyes popped open. She was wide awake and smiling then started sniffing at something. She caught the smell of a dog and looked at jake sleeping. She formed a giant fist and punched him off. With that everyone awoke from their slumber including Fionna. Marceline popped awake irritated she hissed for everyone to stop fighting then she went back to sleep.

"Well lets try and handle this like normal people" Cake suggested not wanting to wake Marceline again. "Right lets me Finn and the other girl handle this like people" Jake said pushing Cake out door. Cake punched the door down and it landed on Jake. "Stupid mutt...boy!" Cake got Finns attention "you mind telling us where we are." Finn looked around before telling them "this is the Land of Ooo." Fionna and Cake were still lost "what about the Land of Aaa." Fionna cut in.

...

"Nugget biscuit Nugget and a biscuit dip it potatoes" Mittens sang eating a sandwhich with chicken. "I thought you were thinking of a plan" Mendy interrupted, Mittens held of finger to signal one minute. "send in specimen C" Mittens announced "Whos that?" Mendy questioned "I was hoping not having to tell anyone and breaking forth wall"

"Send in Ice Queen" Mittens ordered, Mendy walked down a hall of old and altered enemies. She stopped in front of a cell labeled Ice Queen...it was empty. Mendy peaked over into the break room Mittens was still eating his sandwhich and Ice Queen was in a bubble bath. "What! I said she's right here" Mittens teased he threw Ice Queens crown to Ice Queen. "

"Ow" the crown had hit Ice Queen on the head

"why didn't you catch it" Mittens asked

"why are you throwing things at me" Ice Queen beamed

"Just get some cloths on" Mittens demanded


End file.
